dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta's Pride
Vegeta's Pride (宿命の超対決!!激突 悟空 VS ベジータ, Shukumei no Chotaiketsu!! Gekitotsu Goku Tai Bejita) is the tenth episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on June 15, 1994. Its original American air date was October 30, 2001. Summary Everyone is still in shock at what Majin Vegeta has done, all eyes are now on him. All the spectators now look to Mr. Satan to help. He dares Majin Vegeta to a fight, but then allows him to continue to fight Goku, knowing he has no chance of winning. Goku then realizes that Majin Vegeta had let Babidi take control of him, knowing he would gain more power if he did. Majin Vegeta then blows up another section of the arena. Still wanting to have his battle against Goku, Majin Vegeta explains that even though he is a Saiyan Prince and Goku a third class Saiyan, Goku has surpassed him a number of times, and has even saved his life. Majin Vegeta says he wants this battle to finally crush Goku and regain his pride. Goku agrees to battle only if they were transported somewhere without innocent people. Supreme Kai steps in front of the two Saiyans and tries to prevent them from fighting. Goku warns him to get out of his way and Supreme Kai says "Goku, I'm afraid I have no choice." Goku replies "Neither do I." Goku's hand then faces the Supreme Kai and he charges a Ki Blast, shocking Supreme Kai, Gohan, and even Vegeta. Goku's Ki Blast is still charging and is ready to be fired. Disappointed at Goku for ignoring the real problem, Supreme Kai steps out of Goku's way. Goku's blast vanishes and he, realizing that the Supreme Kai really needs his help, apologizes when he says "I'm sorry Supreme Kai." Supreme Kai says "Yes. So am I." The two Saiyans are then taken to a Rocky Canyon similar looking to Gizard Wasteland. Supreme Kai, knowing there is nothing he can do to stop the battle, decides to get to where the Sealed Ball is and try to destroy it, before the battle between Goku and Majin Vegeta gives Majin Buu enough energy to gain full strength. Babidi orders Majin Vegeta to kill Supreme Kai, but Majin Vegeta refuses saying that Babidi can take over his mind and body, but he can never control a Saiyans pride. Goku gives Gohan a Senzu Bean to use for his battle against the battles that are sure to follow. Gohan and Supreme Kai go down to find Babidi and the Sealed Ball, leaving Goku and Majin Vegeta to both power up. The episode ends, leaving the two characters on the verge of attacking one another. Trivia *It is possible that the place Babidi teleports Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Supreme Kai to is the same place where Goku and Vegeta fought the first time. *In this episode, Goku threatens to (and comes close to) killing the Supreme Kai. *When Majin Vegeta is talking to Super Saiyan Goku, Goku's halo is gone but reappears after. Gallery Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z